20 Ways To Annoy the Percy and The Omlynpian cast!
by Depthmon
Summary: Watch me send the cast annoying emails that show 20 ways to annoy them! Chap 9: 20 Ways to Annoy Kronos
1. 20 Ways To Annoy Percy Jackson

_I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

**Hey! Thanks for opening the story and read! I'm Depthmon! I'm a amine (Digimon, Eyeshield 21, Full Metal Alchemist) and cartoon(Simpson's,Family Guy)fan and has written or read or maybe both of them. For the short 5 people who have put me in author alert you may not have read this great series. So if you don't** **understand read. I hope you people like my story!**

_20 WAYS TO ANNOY PERCY JACKSON_

1) Tell him that Annabeth died

2) Laugh HARD you watched him cry

3) Tell him that CLARISSA killed her

4) Laugh as he goes to kill Clarrisa

5) Him coming back realizing that Clarrisa didn't do anything and now wants your blood

6) Tell him that you kidnap Annabeth and the only to get her back...is to pass a test that you made

7) Laugh as you watch him fail...badly

8) Strap Annabeth to a rocket and send her to Mars

9) Vidio tape the whole thing and also record him crying

10) Tell him that you have a army monsters and tell him to surrender the camp and you won't unleash them

11) If he believes you unleash them.

12) If he doesn't unleash them for fun

13) Steal Riptide

14) Tell him you'll brake it

15) If he doesn't belive you break it

16) If he does unleash them anyways

17) Give Percy a duck with a bite mark in it, shrug, and say, "Tyson got hungry."

18) Tell him that Annabeth was pregnent...

19)...with Luke

20) Laugh hard when he freaks out and run away when he finds out you lied

--

Percy is on his laptop then he is opening his email then he opens one letter. It says _20 WAYS TO ANNOY PERCY JACKSON_. Percy reads it and his eyes open.

_Somewhere in Luke's ship_

Luke is on a laptop and opens the same letter Percy got. He grins and goes to do evil...

_CAMP HALF BLOOD_

"Who the hell send me a letter 20 ways to annoy me?" Percy asked as he showed Tyson, Annabeth, and Grover.

"I don't know Percy but this guy look though." Grover said

"Yes." Annabeth said as there laptops, the one Daedalus gave her, were connected while she tried to trace the email "I mean he's smart enough not to show his email."

Then a sound is heard from Annabeth's laptop.

"Hmmm my Yahoo Messenger." Annabeth said. She goes to her email and opens a letter she is now white as a ghost.

"What is it?" Tyson asked. She slowly turns her head and whispers "Look..."

They saw the screen it read _20 WAYS TO ANNOY ANNABETH CHASE_

**Hey! So what you guys think? Good or Bad? Any suggestions to annoy Annabeth will help me update!**


	2. 20 Ways to Annoy Annabeth Chase

**Hey Guys! I'm back with ways to annoy! **

**Percy: But in realaty he is annoying**

**All:...He's is so screwed**

**Percy: Why? (Then a giant shadow, made by a certain Mexican fan fiction writer, over whelmed him)...Aw crap...**

**Anyways my friends time for...**

_20 WAYS TO ANNOY ANNABETH CHASE_

1) Tell her the tale of the Calypso and Percy

2) Crackle as you watch her go and find the island of Calypso to kill her

3) Steal the laptop Daedalus gave her while she's gone

4) 2 years later realizing that finding that island is almost impossible to find

5) Her coming back to find you mess up her room

6) Tell her you have stolen her laptop and threaten to break it

7) If she believes you brake it

8) If she doesn't brake it anyway

9) Bribe Aphrodite to turn Percy gay

10)Her finding out he's gay

11) Crackle as she freaks out

**A/N Thanks almostinsane**

12) Tell her you have a army of giant tarantulas

13) If she believes you unleash them

14) If she doesn't unleash them

15) Mind control Percy and Rachel and make them make out in a closet

16) Tell Anabeth that to look at her closet

17) Unmind control them as Annabeth tries to kill Rachel

18) While asleep put a curse on her that makes her hear "Luke is a Traitor" 24/7

19) Laugh at her when she goes crazy...before she finds out it's you

20) Her chasing with a sword you for giving her a curse

"GRRRRR" Annabeth said angrily while everybody tried not to snicker "I hate this guy!"

"Oh my gods this is so funny!" Grover chocked out. Then Annabeth's Yahoo Messenger is heard again. She goes to her email and opens it and grins.

"Oh Grover..." Annabeth said in a girly voice. "Look at this..."

"Huh?" Grover said as he checked. He whimpers as he reads _20 WAYS TO ANNOY GROVER UNDERWOOD_

**That's it! Well yes not good as the last one...but hey I updated!**

**Grover: What's going to happen next?**

**Just wait and see...**

**Grover: Why did you do that to Percy**? **I RATHER HIM TO DIE! (We see Percy being forced to see the most scariest thing in the world...the crappy Mexican soap operas my mom watches. UGH I HATE THEM)**

**Yes (Chuckels) I'm evil**


	3. 20 Ways to Annoy Grover Underwoo

**Hey I'm back!**

**Grover: Why doesn't his laptop brake**

**Well...my laptops charger broke so I'm using my dads cheep ass computer**

**So anyways...**

_20 WAYS TO ANNOY GROVER UNDERWOOD!_

1) Finding out that Juniper is smocking

2) They argue, Juniper brakes up with him because "She wanted somebody her own height"

3) Tell him Pan didn't really die, he just fakes his death because...

4) He has turned evil and is polluting the environment

5) Start a "burn the recycled soda cans" committee

6) Tell him you'll burn HIS cans

7) If he believes you burn them

8) If he doesn't burn them anyways

9) Laugh when he cries about "Those poor poor cans"

10) Burn all the Mexican food places in the name of Grover...to Hades

11) Laugh as Hades tries to kill Grover because "He does not like Mexican Food"

12) Tell him Pan was a joke anyways

13) Laugh and run as he tries to kill you with his cans...that you burned

14) Realizing does not have no more cans

15) Start a "Pan is real/not real" debate club

17) Put Grover on the side where they think pan isn't real

18) Say Boo every 5 minutes

19) Take off his hat in public and say "It's the devil!" while showing his horns **I always imagined the Devil Horns**

20) Being chase by priest armed with holy water

"NOOOOOO!" Grover said in shock

"Ha! Goat boy ashamed!" Tyson giddily like a 5 year old boy

Then all of the sudden Annabeth's Yahoo Messenger is heard. Annabeth opens her email and sees a new email called...

_20 WAYS TO ANNOY TYSON THE CYCLOPS_

"Percy...are we gonna catch bad person?" Tyson asked quietly

"We'll try big guy." Percy said

REVIEW REPLY'S

**strawberrybabecutie**:Thank you

**Chocoholic123**:I will...how many characters are in this thing? To many people!

**kittykirara70**: Sorry for not using yours... to many ideas

**Olympiangirl**: Really? I like Percy better

**Rainstorm of WindClan**: Wow you made have of my list! But as I was looking threw your bio to find new copy and paste (Yes I look for those. I even have a copy and paste that says copy and paste is you look for copy and paste) I saw that thing of Dora being and illegal imegrent and I'm not pretty happy. It was the last part. But the whole she was "destroying evidence" funny! It was

"And they're even poisoning our little children with them...  
Who wants our toddlers to grow up knowing Spanish before English?!" alright.

I'm Mexican. And toddlers now in day have to learn Spanish cause 45.7 are Hispanic! So children **HAVE** to learn Spanish Soon America will become mixed. I'm mixed. I'm French/Mexican/Indian! I'm proud of it. America is a imigrant country. In the future America will become "The youngest mixed race country in the world". Trust me...And no people won't be messed up...except a few...Like me! XD

**mwh:** Holy...Wow. I HAVE LOADS OF WAYS TO ANNOY

**Anyways guys I have a new rule. I will begin to wright the new chap when i have 11 reviews a chap or I wont update. And if i get 12 the bar goes higher! So review! Let me get 11 reviews a chap. But if that's beaten i wont update until i get the same amount again. So tell your fellow fafictioners! And mhw...your suggestion don't count like this time i just let it skip  
**


	4. 20 Ways to Annoy Tyson the Cyclops

**YAY I'm BACK in black!**

**Grover: You're wearing a white undershirt and blue jeans.**

**...Shut up**

**Annabeth: So we're doing Tyson now?**

**Percy: That sounds VERY wrong**

**Annabeth: -punches Percy" shoulder- **_**Baka...**_

**All: Huh:?**

**Annabeth: It means idiot in Jappenesse **

**Anyways...**

_20 WAYS TO ANNOY TYSON THE CYCLOPS!_

1) Destroy all Peanut butter in the world

2) Tell him that Percy did that and that he also burns Cyclops

3) Snicker as he goes to blubber to Percy to see if he did that

4) When he comes back tell him you have an army of Sphinx

5) Tell him that to make you a good sword and if he doesn't you'll unleash your army

6) If he believes you unleash them.

7) If he doesn't unleash them anyways

8) Tell him Percy and Annabeth died...

9)…….Because Polyphumus the Cyclopes killed them

10) Turn the "fish ponies" evil

11) Laugh as he gets chased

12) Laugh HARD as he cries and floods the camp with tears

13) Tell him that Poseidon called him "a worthless crybaby"

14)……….And that he isn't really his son

15) Chain him up and torture him…..by eating his personnel Peanut Butter collection

16) Finding out he needs glasses

17) Telling him you'll buy them

18) Getting his glasses to find them for glasses for people with two eyes

19) Laugh and run

20) Force him to sing "My Dirty Secret" in a webcam

"This person is a monster!" Percy said in awe as he saw the email

"Hey……" Tyson said clearly offended

"You know what I mean." Percy said as he rolled his eyes

"If he keeps doing this who knows what he'll do" Annabeth said

"Wait, how is this exactly evil?" Grover said confused.

"Well………um…….." Percy said "……….um…….wait did I say "um" already?"

"Look it's very a f(bleep)ing annoying!!" Annabeth said

"……………………." Every was surprised by her language

"So do we start to look for him now?" Percy said.

"Of course!" Annabeth said as she got a bag ready to leave. Then Annabeth's laptop Yahoo Messenger is heard. They turn their head to see _20 WAYS TO ANNOY……………._

**Who is it? Well it is…………well I don't know. I'm not sure to pick Luke or Thalia next! You guys decide! And I have to study for my Calculus test**

**Grover: You're a senior?**

**Nope I am a Junior**

**All: -Gasp-**

**IS THAT SO F(BLEEP)ING HARD TO BELIVE THAT! I AM SMART TOO YA KNOW! **

_**REVIEWS! **_

**Snb793**: Thank you for the complement!

**the Minotaur**: -smirks- I'll try………

**Rainstorm of WindClan: **In what do you agree in? That I'm messed up? Because that Is so totally true XD

**PersonWhoNeedsToGetAcount**: I don't know………I really don't anything about them….maybe Juniper….MAYBE!!

**ditsy5154**: I just can't get rid of you from reading my stories huh? XD JK JK

**kittykirara70: **How did you do the smiley face and hearth?

**PJ&OFanboy: **Thank you

**apocalypticEvil: **Stop it! Your making hungry! –drools- chocolate

**mwh**: Weird……….your last review was the 11th


	5. 20 Ways to Thalia the Hunter

**HI LOYAL READER'S!**

**Grover: What took you so long?........Not that I care.....**

**Well the main part I completely forgot this stories existence anyways time for.................**

_20 WAYS TO ANNOY THALIA THE HUNTER!_

1) Tell her Luke likes her.

2) Watch her as she runs to ask him

3) Laugh as she gets slapped in the face.

4) Watch her cry and laugh

5) Get one of those prep girls to talk girly and talk about guys

6) Laugh as she tries to kill her

7) Tell her Luke like Annabeth better than her

8) Laugh as you see her going to kill Annabeth

9) Replase all her clothes w/pink dresses

10) Destroy all her Green Day music

11) Kill the whole Green Day members (I love there song Boulevard of Broken Dreams)

12) Tell her that Percy called her "hot"

13) Watch her go to kill him

14) Realizing you lied to her

15) Kidnap her when she tries to hurt you

16) Tie her to the top of the Statue of Liberty uside down

17) Laugh as she squirms

18) Burn her singed Green Day poster in her face while she is upside down

19) Laugh HARDER when she cries HARD

20) Before you leave yell out "Lighting sucks!" before Zeus throws a lightning bolt at the location he heard that....when Thalia was at

**Next is.......How to annoy Luke Caste.......something........forgot his last name **

Annabeth stared at the screen in awe "F(bleep)k............."

"What are going to do..............." Grover said

"Wait a minute I got a plan!" Percy said

_ONE HOUR LATER........_

".......And that's my plan!" Percy said

"But.........you just stood there for an hour looking into space like an idiot and said "that's my plan" right now!" Annabeth said

"I.....was trying to remember............." Percy said

"UGH!!!!" Annabeth said as she slapped her forehead

_REBIEWS!_

**Snb793: **Nice ideas!

**ku'ulei: **Don't worry next chap Luke

**Caramelgrl: **But I did Thalia

**treehuggero123**: Nice ideas.

**mwh**: -smirks- yeah i know....I am that great XD

**actress81996**:Already doing that

**The One Called Demetra**: Yes this is not a serious fic. This is just a fic I do for fun. Do you even have a life? I mean what loser spends there whole time looking for gramatical errors. Yes But i am not offended

**annabethandpercy4ever **: Don't want to be rude but how is that possibel

**elegos-sirinial-shamtul **: Thanks............I think......

**hi: **Sorry hi......

**SarahB0B**: Sorry....but the crowed wanted Thalia


	6. 20 Ways to Luke Casetllan

**Hi guys I am back!**

**Grover: Why have you updated so early?**

**Because I got a lot of reviews, even thou a bunch were flames and sooooo..............  
**

_20 WAYS TO ANNOY LUKE CASETELLAN!_

1) Tell him that Kronos has givin up on destroying Olympus

2) Tell him that Calyspo **(Is she the same Calypso in POTC?) **has a way to get rid of the gods

3) When he is gone, steal Backbiter

4) Him comming back to find out she did not have a way to destroy them

5) Treathen him you'll brake Backbitter

6) If he believes you brake it

7) If he does not brake it anyways

8) Mind control all his minions in his army to turn good

9) Bribe Kronos to kill Thalia and Annabeth

10) Laugh outload when he finds out

11) Create a holiday called "Hug Luke Casetellan Day"

12) Him getting huged by minions, Gods, Imortols, Enimies, ect

13) Him getting hugged by YOU

14) Him chasing for hugging him

15) Pretend to be a fortune teller and..................

16) ...........that he is going to lose the war

17) Tell him that Thalie quit the hunters for him

18) Running up the stairs of the Statue of Liberty when he sees her dangling in the last chap to see what you said was true

19) Seeing your running down the stairs taking cover from the lightning

20) Getting struck by lightning with Thalia when getting to her location

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson were seeing the screen and laughing

"Finally! Something we CAN actually use!" Percy said between chuckles. Then an email appeared. Percy looked worried as he read it.

"Ummmm somebody get Nico......he might want so see this..." Percy said reading. It read _20 WAYS TO ANNOY NICO!_

**_Um _does anybody know Nico's last name? Suggestion help update FASTER especiallly you MHW  
**

**Anyways.........**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Nico_is_my_Homie:** Sure!

**Honest101 **: Thanks for adding my stories to your crappy C2 "Worst Percy Jackson stories" besides i got **56** reviews in 5 chaps! You do that and I'll respect you

**froggiefriends **: Thanks for your hugging Luke idea

**SarahB0B **: Thx

**crackitlackin:** If this sucks how did I get 56 reviews? And most of them were made by people who will ACTUALLY get a job and have a life and leave excellent reviews

**WTF**: I suck eggs? That has to be the most gayist insult i have ever heard at! You know what? You suck hairy b(bleep)s you gay little 2 year bitch

**creamsoda92**: Like me! JK JK JK XD

**mattsudoku:** Thank you

**Snb793**: _YOSH! _(It's jappenese by the way) I always appriate a review from you

**AllieMarii:**Who the hell cares besides little assholes like you

**LittleBluePistol: **Thanks!

**Skelegirl wit da TRIDENT**: Ok........hey I say Ok to! XD

**Anyways I have created a poll of all the people i will do (I can add more people if you want to me to but I'll decide) and vote should be after Nico!**


	7. 20 ways Nico Di Angelo

**Hi guys I am back! Again!  
**

**Grover: Why have you updated so early?.....Again  
**

**TRYING TO FINISH THIS FAST  
**

"Nico you have to see this!" Percy said as Nico followed him When they got the room his eyes went red in anger as he saw.........

_20 WAYS TO ANNOY DIANGELO  
_

1) Tell Nico That Bianca wants to be alive know..................

2) ...............But he can only do it if he kills Kronos.

3) Laugh out loud as he fights the Titan and fails.

4) Revive Biance only to kill her in front of him.

5) Laugh evily

6) GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!!!!!!!!!!

7) Curse him so he can't every win Mythogalgy again.

8) Make him play the master as his punishment for entirnaty

9) Every time he losses his one his best cards will get ripped

10) Tell him that Honest 101 did the curse

11) Laugh as he goes to kill her

12) Make a party as a celebration

13) Make him eat all the cake

14) Watch him throw up because you added stuff........that is better if nobody knew..........-shudder-

15) Tell him Percy did it

16) Laugh as he goes to kill him

17) Tell him there is another way to revive his sister........................

18) Is to free all the titans in Tatarus

19) Laugh as the titans hurt people

20) Run before the titan's kill you

"AGH I HATE HIM!" Nico said...." Although 13-15 mad no sense...."

"You know what!" Annabeth said "Today is our last day here we are going on a search!"

**YAY 3 days of updates in a row**

**REVIEWS!  
**

**werebunny131 :** Thx ^^

**PERSON:** Okay! Dam.....

**Snb793:** Thx 4 review....please help me with Bianca next chap

**Allan Pike. Lone Wolf**: I LOVE YOU MAN 4 YER HELP!Well not really love -anime sweatdrop- i feel like a _baka........_

**DarkSkyGirl :** I am.........

**Honest101: **Do you have a life?

**mattsudoku:** THX and i did

**The Dark Moose: **Thx....nice pename

**Caramelgrl**: -sigh- yes i know

**Person95**: That's okay

**LittleBluePistol: **Thx always enjoy review from you

**Cherry Blossom Haiku: **Yay another digimon/PJO fan like me MICHI IS THE BEST! BETTER THAN KOIMI.......no offence

**seaweedbrain16101**: Thx

**brain storm: **Get a life


	8. 20 Ways to Annoy Clarisse La Rue

**IM BACK**

**Grover: CAN WE EVER GET A BRAKE?**

**But I haven't updated in a month I think that's long enough**

**Anyways I'm hear update and before we begin this chap is dedicated to Somebody a anonymous reviewer for giving me 100th review and Little Blue Pistol for helping me out in this chap**

_20 WAYS TO ANNOY Clarisse La Rue_

Trash the Ares cabin

Tell her that Nico and Thalia did it  
3. Laugh as she goes to beat them up  
4. Laugh harder as she gets electicuted and get's her butt kicked by hordes of evil demons from the Underworld  
5. Laugh as she runs away screaming with a bloody nose  
6. Laugh even harder  
7. Tell her that it was really you  
8. Laugh as she tries to beat you up...  
9. ...but can't  
10. Run away laugh and/or screaming as she tries to chase you  
11. Streak through the Ares cabin  
12. Laugh as the Ares campers scream and try to gorge their own eyes out  
13. Streak through camp  
14. Streak through Mount Olympus  
15. Run away laughing like a maniac as the gods try to vaporize you...  
16. ... again... let's not get into that  
17. Prank call Clarisse's cell phone  
18. Ask her if she want's to buy some girl scout cookies  
19. Laugh as she says yes  
20. Knock on the Ares' cabin door and pie her in the face, then run away screaming

**A/N Does anybody know what streaking is? Bluepistol gave me those**

**REVIEWS**

**Skelegirl wit da TRIDENT: **Um not sure about making a God's section though

**Nico_is_my_Homie**: I know but I can't control everybody

**Allan Pike. Lone Wolf**: You know what my next chap is kronos PM them as soon as yo can

**Musafreen: **When will you idiots stop reviewing if you don't like this?

**Snb793: **Snb793 Yeah you're right. I wonder if that bitch has a life

**seaweedbrain16101:** Yes I know that

**mattsudoku: ** thx

**LittleBluePistol: **thx 4 the help

**NyxBorn**: Ugh….like that u try 2 help

T**ayberry: **heh my mom ask me that everyday

**olympianchef213**: THX

**JetLinkon**: I HATE ALL YA FLAMERS

**The Mighty Red Pen of Wisdom: **I know where you can shove that feather of the verita editing squad up if you don't shut up

**irock329**: thx

**dnrl**: DON'T QUESTION ME!

**sims2freaktron**: thx

**kittykirara70**: Um….

**tiamat100: ** YAY U GAVE ME A B XD

**Demeter And Artemis Rock: ** Sorry cuz I get more reviews

**Somebody**: THX

**Jamie**: Tell me something I don't know

**kittykirara70: **Um………..no

**ej8012**: Is there any way I can block idiots reviews?

**dippindots32**: Like you?

**Annapercy1**: THX


	9. 20 Ways to Annoy Kronos

**YAY THE LAST CHAP!**

"**YES!" Grover said**

Tell him that Luke is going to re take the body...  
2. Unless the body loses it' 'manhood'  
3. Laugh as he inflicts a lot of pain on himself.  
4. Steal Backbiter while laughing.  
5. Chop him into little bits  
6. And laugh.  
7. Throw the pieces into Tartarrus  
8. Don't forget to laugh!  
9. Set the place on fire...  
10. AND MAKE SURE IT IS A FLAME FOREVER!  
11. Now get brain wash all the monsters...  
12. And tell them to join their master!  
13. Oh, and don't forgot to order them to kill all living life down there.  
14. Laugh as the titans' army destroys itself.  
15. Now steal his power...  
16. And force him to relive the worse moments of his life forever...  
17. Oh and, times the pain by infinity...  
18. Make sure he also sees the bright wonderful future!  
19. ALONGSIDE his worse memories...  
20. AND MAKE SURE HE HEARS YOU'RE MOCKING LAUCH FOR ENINTY AS WELL!

**GUYS DON'T BITCH AN D WHINE F MY MISTAKES ALLEN PIKE THE LONE WOLF WROTE MOST OF IT SO COMPLANE TO HIM!**

**Well guys this has bin a fun project!**

"**Yeah…..now you can go back to write Digimon fanfic…." Grover said**

**Actually I'm gonna come out with another PJTO pretty soon………**

"**WHAT?" Grover said**

**-grins- yup and it's gonna be more fun so if you guys want to read it I have to get ****10**** more author alerts! **


End file.
